Battleground
PvP action to control a hotly-contested instance area. =General info= *Battlegrounds have 2 red instance entrance portals, one for Alliance and one for Horde characters. *Balanced numbers of each faction are allowed through the portal, the order per side to be determined by a waiting queue for each side. *In the main zone there is a large-scale PvP fight for an area. *The two initial Battleground areas (Alterac Valley and Warsong Gulch) went live June 7th, 2005. *Arathi Basin Battleground added in 1.7 patch on September 13th, 2005. *You can join a Battleground from a Battlemaster in any capital city. Ask a guard to locate one. *Warsong Gulch is the quickest battleground, and therefore has the shortest queues to get onto. This is the most popular battleground since it is the first one that people can access. *A fourth battleground, named Eye of the Storm will be released with the Burning Crusade.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=41794669&sid=1&pageNo=1 Objective unknown. See also: Battlegrounds area at the official site. = New Battlegrounds? = * Caydiem: We're not making any new Battlegrounds in the near future. We naturally need to be careful about spreading the PvP community thin. That isn't to say we're not thinking about what we could do with a new Battleground, but I wouldn't expect anything anytime soon, no. http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=2335007 * Nethaera: There will be a new battleground the expansion as well if you prefer battlegrounds. I'd suggest trying the Arena out too just to see if you really don't care to take part in it or not though. Just to be sure. http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=3475448 * Nathaera: There is one new battleground planned. (There may be more added in the future but we shall see.) Just to clear something up, The Caverns of Time are not Battlegrounds. http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=3470208 * Tseric: It's the new Battleground. (when asked: "I saw on thottbot reward tokens from a bg called Eye of The Storm? Is this the Arena or a new bg?" Suspected new BG in The Burning Crusade Expansion, no other official details in post) http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=41794669&sid=1&pageNo=1 = Existing Battlegrounds= Alterac Valley *'Alliance Base:' Dun Baldar (North) *'Alliance Entrance:' The Headlands north of Southshore *'Horde Base:' Frostwolf Keep (South) *'Horde Entrance:' North of Tarren Mill *'Levels:' 51-60 *'Combatants:' 40 per faction (20 minimum) Warsong Gulch *'Alliance Base:' Silverwing Hold *'Alliance Entrance:' South of Silverwing Outpost. The outpost is at the corner of the main road through Ashenvale and the road that goes to The Barrens. *'Horde Base:' Warsong Lumber Mill *'Horde Entrance:' West of Mor'Shan Rampart in The Barrens. *'Levels:' 10-19, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60. Minimum level to participate was lowered to 10 in 1.8. *'Combatants:' 10 per faction *'Map:' On WorldofWarcraft.com Arathi Basin *'Alliance Base:' Trollbane Hall *'Alliance Entrance:' Inside Refuge Pointe in the Arathi Highlands *'Horde Base:' Defiler's Den *'Horde Entrance:' Just north of Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands *'Levels:' 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59 and 60 *'Combatants:' 15 per faction *'Map:' On WorldofWarcraft.com = Future/Incomplete Battlegrounds= Eye of the Storm Release: The Burning Crusade expansion. *'Horde Base:' Unknown, somewhere in Netherstorm. *'Alliance Entrance:' Unknown, somewhere in Netherstorm. *'Horde Base:' Unknown, somewhere in Netherstorm. *'Horde Entrance:' Unknown, somewhere in Netherstorm. *'Levels:' Safe to assume that Eye of the Storm will only be available for level 70 players. Eye of the Storm is a combination of the world PvP of Eastern Plaguelands (hold the towers) and elements of Warsong Gulch (capture the flag) and Arathi Basin (holding nodes for resources/victory points). There are 4 bases on the map, each of which will grant your team victory points over time. To speed up the process, a flag is located in the center of the map which you can bring to one of the bases you control. Doing so will grant you about 100 victory points. First to 2000 points wins. Azshara Crater Release: This Battleground has not been released in live version of World of Warcraft. Blizzard Entertainment has yet to announce any work on finishing Azshara Crater. *'Alliance Base:' *'Alliance Entrance:' *'Horde Base:' *'Horde Entrance:' Category:Game Terms Battlegrounds Battlegrounds Category:Honor Category:PvP